


Teach You Everything

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter





	Teach You Everything

Harry sat at the edge of his bed, sulking, as he rubbed his ankle. The door to his room was open as he’d just come in from the shower. He looked up, his teary eyes making his vision foggier than normal; his glasses were on the far end of the table.

“What’s the matter?” Sirius’s voice, concerned. 

“I just…” Harry sighed, feeling foolish.

“What happened, Harry?” Sirius rushed into the room and knelt in front of Harry. Harry was still in his towel and he shivered thanks to the cool breeze emitting from the open window. He always did forget to close the windows in the evening; it always got so unusually cold. 

“I just tripped,” Harry said, huffing. “I’ve never been good with coordination.” Sirius’s hands had begun rubbing Harry’s ankle and his touch was soothing. Harry sniffed. “Sorry, I know I’m acting like—”

“Hey…” Sirius said, raising one hand to cup Harry’s cheek and then used a finger to wipe a tear off. “I know you didn’t have the best parenting growing up…I’m here now. I’ve got you, my Harry.” 

Harry smiled and bit his lower lip as he raised his leg to plant his foot on Sirius’ thigh. “It really hurts,” he said; it really didn’t hurt that much. If anything he’d just felt like an idiot for stumbling onto the floor, and now that really had just worked out to his advantage. “Will you rub it some more, Daddy?”

Sirius’s gaze shot up from Harry’s ankle and straight into Harry’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said. “I should be able to take care of myself. I have been on my own, always—”

“It’s okay,” Sirius said, stiffening his grip on Harry’s foot. “I’ll massage it for you, baby.” Sirius glanced down to Harry’s foot and began rubbing it gently. Harry softly moaned as he felt Sirius’s touch; his rough fingers kneading into his skin. “That’s good?” Sirius asked as Harry’s moans intensified, and Harry only wanted to feel those hands on other parts of him.

“Yeah…” Harry whispered; grabbing the edge of the bed, he raised his other foot and brushed his toes against Sirius’ groin. His suspicions were correct; Sirius was hard. So was Harry. Sirius’s breath hitched for a moment, otherwise he didn’t flinch at all. He concentrated on massaging Harry’s ankle. 

Eventually placing his right foot on Sirius’s other thigh, Harry spoke again. “Maybe you should rub them both, Daddy.” He bit the inside of his cheek and spread his legs, displaying the tent in his towel.

“And what about that?” Sirius asked, nodding his head towards Harry’s obvious erection as he grabbed both of Harry’s ankles and his thumbs moved in a circular motion.

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know, it’s just so swollen!” He pouted and unwrapped his towel to show Sirius, and rubbed his cock gently; his thumb brushing the top of his head. “Maybe—” 

“Maybe I could kiss it to make it feel better?” Sirius asked, cocking an eyebrow up as he was evidently beginning to enjoy this little game with Harry. 

“Yes. Do you think that’ll work?” Harry asked, tugging on his cock some more as Sirius’s grip on his feet only tightened.

Sirius smiled and picked Harry up by his waist and had him lie down properly. His hands returned to Harry’s ankles and they moved up slowly, massaging every inch of his skin until they reached his thighs. Harry whimpered at the touch when Sirius gently stroked his balls. “I think it’ll work,” he said eventually. “Kissing, and licking will definitely help the swelling go down.” 

“If you say so.” Harry tried to sound sceptical. “And grown-ups always…”

“Grown-ups always know better, right?”

Harry started to nod in affirmation when Sirius’s mouth enclosed around Harry’s cock and he sucked, swirling his tongue, causing Harry to moan instead. “Fuck…” Harry whispered and grabbed the sheets on the bed in efforts to calm himself. “Daddy!” Harry thrust up into Sirius’s mouth and Sirius only sucked harder. “More. Please, Daddy!” Harry begged as Sirius’s hands pushed on Harry’s thighs to press him down on the bed, and the only thing moving was Sirius’s head up and down, licking and sucking Harry hollow.

Moments later, Harry was coming in Sirius’s mouth, cursing and thanking him.

When Sirius released Harry’s cock from his mouth, it really was in fact, quite limp. “Told you,” he said with a smirk as he shifted back and used Harry’s towel to wipe his mouth and clean the bit of come on Harry’s thighs. 

“You were right,” Harry said in between his panting. 

“You’ve got quite the potty mouth, Harry,” Sirius added. “Another result of inadequate parenting, I suppose.” Sirius was still on his knees as he looked Harry up and down, licking his lips. “There’s so much I could teach you.”

Harry raised himself and wrapped his arms around Sirius’s neck as he settled himself on Sirius’s lap, grinding onto his cock. “Can you teach me how to ride?” Harry asked, whispering in Sirius’s ear and felt Sirius’s hold on him strengthen again. 

“Have you ever gone for a ride before?”

Harry panicked with the fear of seeming inexperienced. “Oh, yeah. Loads of times!” he lied.

“Loads of times?” Sirius raised an eyebrow, before he settled himself on Harry’s bed. Harry looked down for a moment, then started to unbutton Sirius’s shirt. He shook his head, embarrassed. “Did you just lie to me, Harry? Did you just lie to your Daddy?”

Harry snapped his head up to look at Sirius. It was the first time Sirius had acknowledged it. He tried not to smile, and nodded. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I won’t do it again,” he said. 

“It’s okay, baby,” Sirius said. “Daddy will teach you everything.”


End file.
